Rona Merah
by iKyun
Summary: Wanna One Fanfiction. Sepotong kisah tetang sore mereka berdua yang diwarnai hawa dingin dan hati yang menghangat. [Hwang Minhyun/Ha Sungwoon. HwangCloud.]


**.: Rona Merah :.**

 **Hwang Minhyun | Ha Sungwoon**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Wanna One belongs to YMC Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Ha Sungwoon belum terlalu lama mengenal Hwang Minhyun, tapi sudah banyak hal dalam diri laki-laki itu yang meninggalkan kesan baik bagi Sungwoon. Mereka tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk bicara lebih dekat dulu saat di Produce 101 karena berbagai alasan, tapi Sungwoon bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi sekarang, bahkan dalam satu tim yang sama.

Pada awalnya Minhyun mengajak Sungwoon keluar berdua saja di saat senggang hanya untuk membicarakan beberapa hal yang ' _anak-anak tidak boleh tahu_ ', bahkan Jisung juga tidak akan mengerti situasi Minhyun sebaik Sungwoon. Mereka punya perasaan yang sama, mereka punya ' _rumah sebenarnya_ ' di luar sana, yang masih menunggu sampai saatnya tiba. Saat-saat sulit itu, Minhyun membicarakan semuanya pada Sungwoon, tentang perasaan terpendamnya dan bagaimana anggota grup aslinya menyikapi semua itu. Sungwoon mengerti itu, benar-benar mengerti. Dan, dalam 'kencan' mereka yang kesekian kalinya, Sungwoon bahkan sempat menitikkan air matanya di hadapan Minhyun. Salah satu alasannya adalah telepon dari Junhyuk di malam sebelumnya. Orang lain tidak melihat kebimbangan Sungwoon, tapi sebenarnya setiap kali dia mengingat Hotshot, ada rasa bersalah dan rindu yang menekan-nekan dadanya. Tentang apa yang dahulu sulit sekali mereka capai dan apa yang sekarang dengan mudah dicapainya _sendirian_ , Sungwoon tahu Minhyun juga merasakan sesuatu seperti itu.

Pada saat itu, Minhyun memeluknya dan Sungwoon membuat pakaian Minhyun menjadi sedikit basah. Sungwoon tidak pernah tahu betapa hangat pelukan Minhyun sampai dia merasakannya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungwoon bersyukur akan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, itu membuatnya tenggelam sempurna di dalam dekapan Minhyun.

Meskipun keadaan terus membaik, Minhyun terus mengajak Sungwoon keluar berdua saja untuk sekadar minum kopi. Hal itu menjadi kebiasaan di bulan-bulan berikutnya setelah debut di grup baru mereka. Sungwoon jadi mengingat banyak hal tentang Minhyun secara tidak sadar, seperti selera berpakaian kasualnya dan jenis kopi favoritnya. Namun, satu hal yang paling membekas dan membuat Sungwoon semakin menyukainya adalah cara Minhyun menatap orang lain ketika berbicara. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa menatap lawan bicara secara terus-menerus seperti itu. Tapi Hwang Minhyun melakukannya karena terbiasa, bahkan tatapannya benar-benar lembut dan itu membuat Sungwoon betah berlama-lama bicara dengannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau memakai kemejaku."

"Benarkah? Aku kira ini punya Jaehwan, dia kalah bermain _game_ denganku kemarin, jadi aku pakai saja barang-barangnya."

Itu bohong, tapi Minhyun tertawa manis mendengarnya. Sungwoon beberapa kali memakai pakaian Minyun _dengan sengaja_ belakangan ini. Ukurannya besar, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika memakainya. Dan, Minhyun tidak pernah marah soal itu.

"Maaf aku memakai kemejamu."

Minhyun tertawa lagi, "Tidak apa-apa," katanya, " _Hyung_ kelihatan lucu kalau memakai baju yang kebesaran."

Sungwoon mengembungkan pipinya sambil meninju bahu Minhyun. "Aku tidak sekecil itu," katanya dengan nada kesal. Sungwoon merasakan wajahnya memanas pada saat itu dan dia berharap Minhyun tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang santai itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya jarak kafe kopi langganan Minhyun menuju tempat latihan dansa tidak terlalu jauh, tapi mereka mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih sepi. Itu tidak masalah karena Sungwoon menikmatinya. Minhyun selalu menggenggam tangannya jika mereka sedang keluar berdua seperti ini, Sungwoon tidak tahu apakah Minhyun juga melakukannya pada orang lain atau tidak, tapi ini membuatnya merasa spesial.

Belum setengah jalan pulang, tiba-tiba satu-dua tetes air hujan mendarat di wajah Sungwoon. Itu pertanda buruk karena mereka berdua tidak memakai baju yang tebal. Minhyun tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia menarik Sungwoon agar memacu langkah lebih cepat. Sepanjang jalan, Sungwoon tidak kunjung menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk mereka berlindung sejenak. Selama itu pula, hujan terus melebat dengan cepat.

Sungwoon tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali berusaha terus berlari, sampai tahu-tahu Minhyun menariknya ke dalam sebuah kotak kaca yang sempit. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sungwoon untuk menyadari bahwa tempat itu adalah kotak telepon umum yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan. Dia bersyukur hujan tidak lagi bisa membasahinya, tapi tempat itu begitu sempit sampai Sungwoon bisa merasakan hembusan napas Minhyun yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sungwoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia baru menyadari bahwa kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya sudah menjadi sangat basah, membuat kain itu menjadi tembus pandang dan hampir seluruh warna kulitnya jadi kelihatan. Diam-diam, Minhyun tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

Sungwoon mengangkat kepalanya sekali, untuk kemudian dia tundukkan lagi dalam beberapa detik. Wajah mereka sungguh terlalu dekat dan untuk pertama kalinya tatapan Minhyun tidak terasa sehangat biasanya. Sungwoon tidak tahu apa yang berbeda dari Minhyun, tapi tatapan itu sungguh _menelanjanginya_.

"Sungwoon- _hyung_."

"Hm?" Sungwoon hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, dia bahkan hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Bertatapan dengan Minhyun bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk saat ini.

Minhyun meraih kedua tangan lawan bicaranya tanpa banyak bicara, lalau menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke kedua tangan Sungwoon. Minhyun juga meniup-niupkan udara ke tangan Sungwoon, mencoba membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Ah, terima kasih, Minhyu—"

"Apa wajahmu terus memerah karena kedinginan, _Hyung_?"

"Ha-hah?" Itu memalukan, Sungwoon bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Berhentilah memerah."

"A-apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Minhyun memeluk Sungwoon, membenamkan kepala laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dadanya. Minhyun juga mengusap-ngusap kepala dan punggung Sungwoon, menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan dari sana. Sungwoon tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya ketika dia merasakan napas hangat Minhyun menerpa puncuk kepalanya.

Minhyun merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit, lalu mengangkat dagu Sungwoon sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Ini tidak berhasil," Minhyun menangkup wajah Sungwoon di telapak tangannya. " _Hyung_ tetap memerah."

"Minhyun, a-aku—"

" _Hyung_ , berhentilah memerah—"

"A-aku tidak—"

"Dan, berhenti memakai pakaianku."

Sungwoon bergeming, tepat ketika tatapan Minhyun sedikit melembut dan ada rona merah jambu tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa membuatku gila," Minhyun berujar tipis dan Sungwoon merasakan sesuatu seperti meledak-ledak di dalam perutnya.

Sungwoon menggigit bibirnya dan wajahnya tidak kunjung berhenti memerah. Sungwoon terlihat sangat kecil saat itu dan itu membuat Minhyun semakin ingin _menyentuhnya_. Minhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sungwoon, untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa tubuh lawan bicaranya itu sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan.

Sungwoon tidak sempat menunjukkan reaksi apapun, karena Minhyun keburu menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya. Sungwoon bahkan tidak sempat merasa terkejut, aroma tubuh Minhyun dan manis bibirnya membuat kedua kaki Sungwoon melemas.

Minhyun tahu seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini. Kebersamaan mereka saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bertahan lama. Jika Minhyun membiarkan dirinya jatuh begitu saja, Minhyun tahu dia tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Mencintai Sungwoon berarti satu hal: bahwa suatu saat, ketika Minhyun kembali ke grup aslinya, dia akan benar-benar merindukan Sungwoon.

Tapi sudahlah, Minhyun sudah menyerah. Biarkan dia menikmati ini sekarang. Biarkan dia memeluk, mencium, menyentuh Sungwoon sekarang selama dia masih ada begitu dekat dengannya. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti, itu urusan belakangan.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

Uhh halo semua! salam kenal saya iKyun! jadi ... sebenarnya saya sudah lama ngeship hwangcloud tapi keinginan untuk menulis fanfiknya baru meledak-ledak waktu ada berita mereka sekarang sekamar :'3 aku bahagya hiks ... pada akhirnya, jadilah fanfik ini hahaha. maaf kalau ini garing hhuhu

Dan ... makasih sudah baca ya, kritik saran dan komentar boleh banget di masukkan ke kolom review~ Terima kasihhhh


End file.
